


Game Night With The Family: Your GF Coaches You On How To Fuck Her Little Sister, and Big Sister.

by BigBootyWaifus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Incest, Slapping, Sloppy Makeouts, Spit As Lube, Throatpie, Voyeurism, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootyWaifus/pseuds/BigBootyWaifus
Summary: Your loving girlfriend invites you over for a family game night of fun. She promises it won't be boring as fuck, like last week. You're expecting some silly tabletop games and a movie, but the moment you step inside the house, you find your girlfriend, dressed in some very dominant clothing, holding two leashes in her hand. Attached to each leash is her little sister Raley, and big sister Bella, wearing nothing but tiny skirts and crop tops."Hey baby, hope you're ready for the fun. I told you this week would be way better than last week's gaming night."
Kudos: 3





	Game Night With The Family: Your GF Coaches You On How To Fuck Her Little Sister, and Big Sister.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+. This script was written by an adult, for adults. If you are under the legal age to view explicit material, DO NOT read this content under any circumstances. Do not copy, redistribute, use my scripts for monetary gain or claim any of my scripts as your work. By reading the following explicit material below, you hereby legally agree to the following conditions above.
> 
> Note: Square Brackets indicate voice/tone flow.  
> Parentheses indicate sound effects.  
> CAPS LOCK indicate voice pitch becoming louder like a yell.  
> *asterisk* indicate emphasis on a word or sentence.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> \--- SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL <3 ---
> 
> Feel free to alter SMALL PARTS of the script if you want, to perfectly suit your own style. Please DO NOT make any major changes unless you personally ask me and obtain my approval. Have fun recording and please, tag me (u/BigBootyWaifus) & this script link in your work.
> 
> Performer Notes: I don't expect you to switch between different voice inflections perfectly. Do the best you can.
> 
> P.S - If this script has already been filled by someone, I don't care lol. RECORD YOUR VERSION PLEASE. I LOVE hearing more than one version & that's more material for everyone to nut to. Thank you so much for even considering this. Sincerely, Sir Clap Those Cheeks aka Dang Girl, Sit On My Face aka Where The Waifus At aka Sean.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> I like to add character names/info/images just to give you an idea of what they look like and how they are. This is just simple background information that I hope will help you <3
> 
> Rani - your girlfriend
> 
> Bella - The big sister
> 
> Raley - The little sister

(knock at the door)

Come inside, the door is unlocked. 

(door opening) (door shutting)

Hey there baby, welcome to our game night. I hope you brought the snacks.

Oh, what's this? Well, I just figured, we should try something different. I mean, last week was so bad, we lost in every game. I thought maybe we should try a game where we get to win, and win, and win. 

Do you like this game, babe? I know you see these eager little sluts right here. Come on ladies, say hi to my amazing boyfriend.

(smacking that ass, 3x)

Come here babe, let's just move to the next room so we can get more comfortable. 

(footsteps to the bedroom) (opening the door)

Alright ladies, crawl in, one by one, there you go. Get comfortable, you'll definitely

Alright Raley, you're the youngest, just turned 18, so guess what? You get to take his cock out and jerk it. Come on, he's wearing shorts, just pull them down.

(shorts being pulled down)

There we go, now Bella, you're the big sister, as Raley is jerking my boyfriend off, I want you to play with his balls.

There you both go, just jerk that dick Raley, back and forth, nice and slow, get it really hard 

(smacking that ass)

And Bella, be a dear and suck his balls. I want you to really get them nice and wet. I'll just smack your asses and play with you sluts. 

(smacking that ass hard as that dick is getting jerked)

There you go Raley, spit on that dick, jerk it off, it's rock fucking hard now. Look at it, not too big, not too small, just right in the middle, perfect for your little mouth.

Now, suck it. Here, let me just grab the back of your pretty little head and push you right on his dick. Oh yes, just take it in, such a good girl, suck it slowly.

(slow sucking, as you smack that ass)

Come on, get a little bit deeper now, and you Bella, suck those fucking nuts. Get those balls really sloppy, bitch. You both look so cute, pleasing my boyfriend.

(both sisters sucking that dick and sucking those balls)

Come on Bella, stop sucking his balls and swap with Raley. Raley, take his cock out and let Bella have a turn. There you go, now suck those balls Raley like a good little slut.

Bella, it's already covered in spit, but let's add some more. Here, I'll spit on it for you. 

(spit all on that dick) 

Now, your turn to suck, bitch. There you go Bella, get that dick deep down that throat. See Raley, you're still young, but look at how our big sister sucks cock. Like a desperate little cumdump.

(sucking that dick super sloppy as you spank them)

How is it baby? Does it feel good? Yeah, I bet you fucking love this. Watching my big sister deepthroat your cock as my little sister is on her hands and knees, sucking those balls. 

I'll just take my hands and pull down their panties, and really give you a fun surprise. Let me just pull down Raley's panties...there we go. Now, Bella's

(short pause)

Oh wow, who knew my sisters would be so wet, just from sucking on my boyfriend's cute dick together?

Let me just slide my fingers in both of these pussies, using both of my hands to really work you sluts down

(moaning as you finger those tight little pussies, both sisters sucking that dick and balls)

Fuck, this is so hot. Fuck her throat babe, grab her hair and just slam that cock down her tight little throat and fuck it. Pretend her throat is my pussy babe and breed it.

(gagging on that cock as tight little pussies get fingered) 

Oh yes baby, you're gonna cum huh? Do it, fucking cum down her throat, but don't shoot it all out, Raley wants it too. Come on babe, shoot your fucking load down her throat now, then shoot it down Raley's.

(super sloppy deepthroat sucking as you moan)

Yes, cum, fucking cum, oh fuck yes, that cute cock of yours just pumping hot, thick sticky down Bella's throat. Fuck, look at her just swallow it down like a good little cumslut.

[moaning] Pull out babe, now, pull out, fuck, there we go, shoot a bit on her face, now jam that dick down Raley's throat, give her slutty throat some cum too. Fuck yes, there you go.

(moaning as she sucks that dick, swallowing that load)

Fuck, drink it all Raley. Such a cute little slut you are, all that hot, thick, gooey jizz just leaking out of your mouth, running down your chin. Let me clean you up.

(licking those lips, tasting that load and moaning)

Tastes so yummy, babe. Alright, which one of you little sluts wants to eat my ass as my boyfriend fucks that pussy? 

Oh sheesh, they both raised their hands so fast [giggle] Alright, Raley, I'm going to get my big, thick, strapon, and fuck your tight little pussy with it, and babe, you're going to bend Bella over, and shove your cock deep in her hole, as she eats my ass.

Let me just put on this big, strapon, alright. Lie on your back Raley, and spread those fucking legs. Fuck, I'll just rub this cock against her pussy babe as you bend Bella over. 

(pause)

I'll just slide this big dick in her pussy babe, as you slide that cute cock of yours right in her pussy. Fuck, grab her head and force her between my asscheeks. 

(moaning as you're getting that ass eaten as you fuck that pussy)

Yes, fuck, her tongue feels so good, just sliding up and down against my asshole as I fuck Raley's tight little pussy. Is her pussy tight, baby? Keep fucking Bella. I love how she's moaning and tongue fucking my ass, such a dirty bitch

Fuck yes, I can feel her eager little tongue as you fuck her tight pussy, babe. Just like that, grip her fat ass and pull her hair. Make her take every fucking inch of that cute cock baby, pound her little sluthole.

(moaning as you keep pounding raley)

Take it little sis, fucking take my fat cock in that slutty little pussy. Fuck baby, she's just gripping my dick with that teen pussy of hers, those tits bouncing up and down. Don't you dare pull out either, you better fucking cum inside Bella so I can taste it


End file.
